New Brother
by Baby Dick Grayson-Wayne
Summary: It s a Story about the Bat family and their live (reverse uce is married with talia and they got 9 children,1 dog and 3 cats.Justice League and Young Justice are in here just as Teen Titans. (bad summary please read and R and R)
1. Chapter 1

Name = Alfred Pennyworth

Age = 62+

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Agent A

Nickname = Al,Alfie,Alf,Pennyworth,A,grandpa,Grandfather

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Ra´s al Ghul

Age = 57+

Team = League of assassin/Bat family

Secret I.D. = Ra´s al Ghul

Nickname = Ra´s,Grandpa,Grandfather,Al Ghul

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Bruce Wayne

Age = 40+

Team = Bat family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Batman

Nickname = Bats,Mr.B,B-man,Batsy,Brucie,Beloved,B

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Talia al ghul-Wayne

Age = 39+

Team = Bat family/League of assassin

Secret I.D. = Batwoman

Nickname = Mrs.B,Tali,BW,B-woman

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Cassandra Wayne

Age = 20+

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Black Bat

Nickname = Cassie,Cass,Blackie,BB

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Terrence Wayne

Age = 18+

Team = Bat family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Nightwing

Nickname = Night,Terry,Wing,Ter,Big Wing,N,Big T

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Damian Wayne

Age = 16+

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Renegade

Nickname = Big D,Dami,RG,Demon,Devil

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Stephanie Wayne

Age = 15+

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Oracle

Nickname = O,Steph,Stephie

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Timothy Wayne

Age = 14+

Team = Bat family/Teen Titans

Secret I.D. = Red Bat

Nickname = RB,Tim,Timmy,Big Red

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Barbara Wayne

Age = 9+

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Batgirl

Nickname = BG,Barb,Babs,Bawbawa

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Jason Wayne

Age = 8+

Team = Bat family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D. = Red Hood

Nickname = RH,Hoodie,Little Red,Jase,Jay,Jay-Jay

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Blaine Wayne

Age = 6+

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Sparrow

Nickname = Spar,B,Spawwow

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Richard Wayne

Age = 0+

Team = Bat family

Secret I.D. = Robin

Nickname = Dick,Dickie,Little D,Dickie-Bird,Birdy,Baby Bird


	2. Chapter 2

Name = Artemis Queen

Age = 12

Team = Arrow family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Artemis

Nickname = Arty,Arty-farty,Awtemis

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Bart Allen

Age = 13

Team = Speedster family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Impulse

Nickname = Imp,I

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Ronny Queen

Age = 6

Team = Arrow family/The Outsiders

Secret I.D. = Arsenal

Nickname = Ron,Ars,A,Big R

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Roy Queen

Age = 5

Team = Arrow family

Secret I.D. = Speedy/Red Arrow

Nickname = RA,S,Woy,Woy-Boy,Little R

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Connor Kent

Age = 10

Team = Super family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Superboy

Nickname = Supey,Con,Connew,SB,Supewboy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Megan Morse

Age = 9

Team = Martian family/Young Justice

Secret I.D. = Miss Martian

Nickname = MM,Meg,Megalicious,Morse

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Wallace Allen

Age = 3

Team = Speedster family/Young justice

Secret I.D. = Kid Flash

Nickname = Wally,Walls,KF,Wall,Wall-man,Wawwy

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Clark Kent

Age = 45

Team = Super family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Superman

Nickname = Boy Scout,Smallville,S

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Dinah Lance-Queen

Age = 42

Team = Arrow family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Black Canary

Nickname = D,BC,Canary

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Oliver Queen

Age = 43

Team = Arrow family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Green Arrow

Nickname = GA,Arrow,Olli

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Iris West-Allen

Age = 41

Team = Speedster family

Secret I.D. = Agent I

Nickname = Mrs.A,I

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Name = Bartholem Allen

Age = 42

Team = Speedster family/Justice League

Secret I.D. = Flash

Nickname = Barry,Bar,F


	3. Chapter 3

It was a rainy day in Gotham City.  
Terry,Damian,Tim were playing with Jason  
in the playroom and waited for Barbara,Blaine,Cassandra  
and Stephanie to take Jason to bed for a nap.

,,I don't wanna go to bed.I'm not *yawn* sleepy!''  
answered Jason sleepy.

,,TODD YOUR BODY SAYS YOUR TIRED SO GO TO BED!''yelled Damian  
annoyed.

Jason begun to shout and run under the couch as fast as he could.  
Terry glared at Damian while Tim tried to get Jason away  
from under the couch.

,,Jase come here.I've got ice-cream for you and we'll play till you'll  
sleep.I promise.''told Tim to Jason.

Now came Jason from under the couch and looked angry at Damian  
Then Jason looked at Tim and waited for a sorry from Damian.  
Tim went to Jason and tried to get Jason stop shouting.  
It took a while untill Jason stopped shouting.

Jason gave a signal with his hands to be picked up by Tim and layed his body  
against Tims chest.  
Now Damian saw how Jason reacted and felt guilty for yelling.

,,I apologize Todd.I didn't mean to make you upset I only wanted to make  
you sleep before you collaps.''explained Damian in a gruffle voice that everyone  
knew.

Jason nodded and went to play again.  
First he played Batman and Robin and then he went to the big stuff bear that was  
two times smaler than him.  
It was only a few minutes when Jason felt asleep with the bear by his chest.  
Terry went to Jason and carried him into the bed and tucked him in.

It was now 1 a.m. and Bruce (40) came with Talia (39) home from a party that  
only for parents was.  
Talia came in and Bruce looked over the house to see if everything was still in peace.

,,BOYS COME DOWN WE NEED TO TALK!''yelled Bruce happy.

Jason had never heared Bruce shout happyly and runned as fast as he could  
down to Talia and Bruce.

,,What's wrong Father and Mother?I never heared you scream exept when something  
was wrong or when you was having a new kid.''said Daimian confused.

,, know you love making orders and mom,...but THIS is not like you at all!''explained  
Jason with a questioning look.

,,Boys,...I think that you all should sit want to tell you guys something that we  
wanted to keep from you all a little longer,but it can't all must...''told Talia,  
but in the end trailed she off with pain in her voice.

,,What your Mouther tries to say is that she's ... pregnant and that you gonna have in a little  
while another brother or she has to take it easy and you all have to be quiet and  
helping your you all understand?''explained Bruce with a smile.

The boys nodded and begun to run around and did strange.  
Bruce took Talia to bed and let her sleep in peace.

,,Boys up to bed all of can we talk about it and some things else.'',told Bruce his  
sons.

Bruce and Talias sons did what they were told and went to bed.  
The next morning,Tim had to go to the titans and Terry to Bloodheaven.  
Jason and the girls told the Young Justice and the Justice League whats happening by them  
and why it takes long to go to then mission.  
They all understood and were set offline for missions.


End file.
